everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande
'''Ariana Grande-Butera,' '''better known as' Ariana Grande',' 'is an American singer and actress. She was born on June 26, 1993 in Boca Raton, Florida, United States. She is best known for playing Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon sitcoms ''Victorious and Sam and Cat. She made her debut album Yours Truly in 2013 which achieved worldwide sucess. ' Early life Grande was born in Boca Raton, Flordia on June 26, 1993 to Joan Grande, CEO of alarm system and telephone company Hose-McCann Communications, and Edward Butera, owner of a graphic design firm in Boca Raton, Florida. She has an older half-brother, Frankie Grande born in 1983, who is an actor, dancer, producer, and he appeared as a contestant on season sixteen of the television reality game show, ''Big Brother. ''Her name was an inspiration of Princess Oriana from ''Felix the Cat, ''in ''1959. Grande is of Italian descent, "half Sicilian and half Abruzzese". Her mother moved from New York to Florida with her father when she was pregnant and said that her parents split up when she was 8 or 9. Ever since Grande was two, she would go to almost every home game of the NHL team, Florida Panthers, where she got hit by hockey pucks more than one time when she was five years of age. As a child, Grande thought of herself as "a very weird little girl" because "I always wanted to have skeleton face paint on or be wearing a Freddy Krueger mask" and her fifth-birthday party was themed like ''Jaws. ''At one time in her childhood her mother became worried for her "dark and deranged" thoughts: "There was a stage, when I was 3 or 4, where my mom thought I might grow up to be a serial killer." While Grande was growing up, she performed with Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater, with her first role as Annie, and also performing in musicals such as ''The Wizard of Oz ''and ''Beauty and the Beast. ''When she was 8 years old, she made a performance at a karaoke lounge on a cruise ship, in many orchestras including South Florida's Philharmonic, Florida Sunshine Pops and Symphonic Orchestras, and making her worldwide television singing debut "The Star-Spangled Banner" for the Florida panthers. Grande would also perform for her grandparents and went to Pine Crest School, and North Broward Preparatory School. By the time she reached age 13, she became serious about following her musical career, even though she was mostly focused on theater. When she first came to Los Angles to meet up with her managers, she showed a strong feeling of wanting to record an R&B album when she was 14 years old: "I was like, 'I want to make an R&B album,' They were like 'Um, that’s a helluva goal! Who is going to buy a 14-year-old’s R&B album?!'" In 2008, Grande auditioned and got the part of the supporting role of Charlotte a cheerleader in the kiddie musical ''13 ''on Broadway, for the role she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she first joined the musical, she left high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but still resumed to be enrolled. The school sent her materials so she could still study with tutors. She also sang many times at the New York Jazz club Birdland. Personal life Grande was in a relationship with member of the Australian YouTube group The Janoskians, Jai Brooks from August 2012 to July 2013. On May 1, 2014 she was in a photo kissing Brooks and confirmed that the two were back together. On August 5, 2014 it was rumored that Grande and Brooks had split for the second time. Grande has adopted four dogs and is a vegan. She was raised in a Roman Catholic but left Christianity after Pope Benedict reportedly assigned working women and homosexuality as sins. Grande said, "I lost faith when the Pope decided to tell me that everything I loved and believed in was wrong. I needed something else to believe in." Ever since she has started to follow Kabbalah's lessons, such as "the basis lies in the idea that if you're kind to others, good things will happen to you." On July 5, 2014 Grande's plans came to a stop when she heard news that her grandfather was dying and she went to visit him and to be by his side. Twenty days later, her grandfather died and she received many supportive messages on her Twitter profile from her manager Scooter Braun, Jennette McCurdy, and many fans References 1. ↑ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariana_Grande 2. ↑ http://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/ariana-grande.html 3. ↑ http://www.contactmusic.com/info/ariana_grande External links *Ariana Grande at IMDb *Ariana Grande's Twitter *Ariana Grande's Instagram *Ariana Grande's Official Website Category:Personalities Category:Stuff